Prentiss's return
by SweetenedInsanity
Summary: Major rewrite scheduled... Where Prentiss lies in the shadows.. She comes back into the light. OC warning
1. The start

**Criminal minds: tear drops and introductions!**

8 months after Prentiss's death,

The team had changed a lot since a painful death of Emily Prentiss

Hotchner was more lenient with the members

Morgan wasn't a thrilled when they had solved the case

Reid got quieter and no longer went off talking about the case at hand

Rossi never felt the same after not helping Prentiss out,

Seaver requested a transfer soon after Prentiss's death

Penelope never used the playful banter

But a new team member was coming in the replace Seaver due they never felt right replacing Prentiss.

Today it's the first day of the new team member named Sarah Thompson was coming in today.

_Knock knock _went the door and Hotchner answered the door and said "Are you the new team member replacing Seaver?" he asked "Yes, I'm Sarah Thompson!" she said shaking his hand firm but gentle her green eyes studying him. "Can I meet my coworkers?" she asked her black hair bouncing up and down "Sure," hotch said. As they walked to the briefing room she sat between Reid and Penelope. "

"So today we are investigating a large mass of deaths every Friday in Philadelphia " Penelope said, bringing up to forty people's photos that were found dead. "All killed the same way, I see beaten, strangled and the women raped and tortured." Said Sarah. "Starved and poisoned too." Rossi pointed out reading the M.E report. "Could be a ritual!" Reid said. "Well it's going to be an very odd case" said Morgan

On the jet...

"I want you to meet Sarah Thompson!" Hotchner said.

"She's replacing seaver" The others breathed a sigh of relief as Prentiss was too soon to be replaced.

"So let's split into teams.." Hotchner started.

"Thompson, Reid I want you to head to the coroner's Office see if you to, can gather information," He said knowing that Sarah was very observant, maybe she could show her skills,

"Morgan, head to the dump sites" Hotch said. "sure" Morgan replied.

"Rossi interview the victims see if they are connected." Hotch ordered.

"Garcia same order" he said.

"and i will get set up in the police office." he said

**That's the end of this chapter R&R But as my first Cm (Criminal minds) fanfic be nice. TBC**


	2. Sarah

Prentiss's return OC'S

Sarah Lea-Ann Thompson

Age: 27

Profession: FBI agent for the BAU

Love life and attitude has had a least 15 boyfriends since she started dated at 15, a few got serious and one point almost marring a player named Dennis with was caught by herself kissing and getting fresh with a girl there, he ran but when he was cornered her pulled a gun at Sarah , she in fear did what she always doing what she did, show no emotion she grabbed the gun and aimed at his stomach and pulled the trigger,she was charged of attempted murder but thanks to witnesses report it was deemed self defence

Personality: Sarah is sweet and sensitive, she tries to understand people going through things she had not. But can't stand when people misread her due to her history with guys her approach to them, are dependent on prior contact if it's bad she'll manipulate and deceive to get what she desires from them and if it's good she will act sweet and Innocent, get what she wants

Family Melinda Stewart (sister) josh Stewart (brother in law) Devon (nephew) Anne Marie (birth mother, deceased) mark (birth father, alive) Jade (daughter, deceased) Isabella (adoptive mother) Greg (adoptive father) and a few aunts and uncles

Psychical attributes: Black hair, grass green eyes small build, weight 150 lbs. approx. 5'9 height approx.

History: born into a loving family her father noticed her interest in crime early, taking her to work every now and then, he called her his little crime fighter then at 2 her mother was stabbed and killed in front of her, giving her pendant when she was about 3 the killer and his "girlfriend" babysat them when dad worked over time, but all what happen was beating after beating , but soon after social services took both her and Melinda away, at five a prospective adopter want just a five year old child but she didn't want to leave Mel, so the adopter declined at 10 she was attacked and raped, leaving her even more emotional upset, but it had gotten over it within 2 years at 14 she had being placed on the adoption reel again after pass her exam and a 15 she was adopted not much history past this


	3. the case continues

Thompson and Reid are looking at the most resent dead body.

"Well that's left out of the M.E report." She sighed lifting up her wrist ligature and fight wounds

"Yeah and the ligature marks are fresher." He said pointing out a few wounds were darker than the ligature marks.

"Are you saying that they were held and then fought for their lives?" She said.

"Possibly" he said.

"Well, what else…" she said then her phone rang "Mel? What do you want?" She said her eyes set in downcast. "I'm at work" She said and then a scream came into the distance, the phone was dropped "my god," "Mel, you hear me! Get out of there take Devon with you,"

She said. "I'm hanging up, I need to work! See you later." She closed her phone, and reopened it, calling 911. "hello, I need police and medics at 128 mosaic ave." she said. "Okay," she said. "But I'm not there my sister and her child is there and a robbery is taking place." She said. "Okay" She hung up.

'Sarah, what's wrong?" Reid asked, Sarah was silent

"My sister," she said calmly. "She might be hurt on my way back" She Started to sob, being the more emotional than her sister, she pulled it together and returned to work, "so anything else" She asked.

"nope, let's go" He sighed "so is the BAU for first FBI team?"

"No, I worked for a child protection agency when you had a full roster, with seaver and Prentiss"

Reid sighed and his eyes set in downcast his face look gave a sad look, "I didn't even say good bye." He said

"Oh I'm sorry ," she said not meaning to hurt him, "Look i really am!" she sighed. they were leaving, to help Morgan out,

Morgan was at the dump sites as Thompson and Reid made their way over

"Hey Thompson, Reid" he said, looking over the field

"hey, I see something over here" Reid said.

Sarah, looked over to where Reid was,

"i see something white over there with black fibers." she said, sliding down and looking over

"uh, guys it's something much more a dead animal," she said, knowing that her first thought was wrong

Morgan and Reid following behind her, they saw another dead body, "but the police cleared this area,how could there be another body?" Morgan asked

"wasn't the police supposed to be here?" asked Sarah.

"they cleared a few hours ago," answered Reid,

"what kind of unsub comes back to a dump site that been discovered?" asked Morgan,

"maybe he can't dump anywhere else? or he thinks that police won't come back to this spot," Sarah said, listing ideas,

"hm mm, should we go see hotch?" organ asked, looking over to them,

"i don't know," Sarah sighed.

"should we try to see if we know the victim?" Reid countered.

meanwhile, rossi and Gracia worked hard to see if the victims were connected,

Hotch was preparing for the returning of Sarah and Reid, also Morgan and Rossi

Sarah , Reid and Morgan returned after about five minutes,

"Hi, Morgan got anything?" hotch asked.

"Well, Sarah helped me find a dead body," Morgan sighed.

"the unsub, returned to the dump site" she said, showing the picture on her tablet,

"hm-mm, he might have something big happened in this field" she said "that's what Morgan said,"

"and, he might be waiting for something to happen, like a ritual" said Rossi startling them, "no massive connection, mainly family and friends." he said

"so, were at a loss at what to do," hotch said

meanwhile the unsub has captured the next fighters for his ritual arena battles 10 women and 10 men

also Prentiss is wandering to Canada where one of her passports are from that place on the plane she has to wait until tomorrow to head back "home" but she is stalled in Pittsburgh where the bau is,

**Okay, so Prentiss is coming back, in chapter 3 or 4, but i want to leave it here thanks keep on reading this story XP updating soon!**


	4. prentiss's return home!

Cm cp 3

_**This is a more of a personal chapter using ideas from two reviews from the chapter 4's Prentiss's coming home this chapter!**_

_**One question: I'm i really that good of a writer?)**_

_The bau has sat there for five hours trying to come up with something after the case went cold on them_

_"Maybe we can figure it, out later, it's nine pm, and we've been trying to figure something out for hours" Sarah said discouraged, greatly _

_"Let's go get a drink." said Rossi_

_"if Prentiss was here, she'd have a plan" Morgan thought._

_"guys, we have to break, i agree with Sarah, and Rossi" said Reid, also very discouraged about this dead end lead,_

_"_hotchner?" poked Morgan, he had been thinking about, Prentiss and Hailey (**right? Hotch's dead wife**?)

_Sarah,Reid and Rossi sighed grabbing their outerwear and heading the door all their eyes set in down cast,_

_Meanwhile Prentiss and all the passengers were forced off the plane while getting a hotel room for the night, she headed to a bar to get some social life again, _

_The team heads for the same bar, that Prentiss did,_

_"can i have a shot of scotch?" asked Sarah, walking towards the bar, she didn't drink much, so she didn't quite know if it was a shot or not,_

_"vodka" started Reid,_

_"rum" stated Rossi_

_"beer" said Hotch,_

_the bar tender gave everyone their orders in order._

_Prentiss walked up to the bar and asked for cola and spiced rum,_

_Hotch and Reid were the first to notice the raven/brown hair Morgan noticed too, and so did Sarah, but they didn't notice till Reid questioned if that was indeed Prentiss, Morgan went up. _

_Sarah, getting closer to the woman and getting closer the Reid, __Sarah purposely leaned back into Reid to look normal "follow along" she whispered._

_Reid nodded and they acted like a couple not to set off Prentiss''s radar, _

_The team told Morgan to act like he just met her and to pretend you don't know about the faked death, after confirming the woman was Prentiss _

_Prentiss had gotten her drink and starting sipping at it, Morgan turned on the 'charm' he had._

_" hey there pretty lady," Morgan started _

_" Hi" said Prentiss, not interested in him all all_

_"i'm Derek Morgan" he pause "i don't know you'res, give it or i have to make one up" he joked._

_"i'm Marie feltzer" she smiled _**(i suck at names)**

"you remind me of a colleague that i worked with" he started

"Her, name was emily prentiss, she died," Morgan sighed

The team continued listening to morgan, all agreeing that Morgan was doing well

Prentiss's eyes widened underneath the sunglasses she was wearing

Sarah could see through the stained lenses, due where she was located and prentiss's location, she saw her eyes widen, she com firmed that this woman was indeed prentiss.

She motioned that to kick it up to morgan,he smirked

"you know you look alot like her, may i take off you're sunglasses?" he asked

"no it's quite bright in here, the light hurts my eyes." she half lied.

"Hm... could you close you're eyes so i can see you're face then?" he asked sweetly.

"ugh, nope please." she started getting annoyed

"it'll be just a sec" he insisted.

"Fine!" she said closing her eyes

Morgan lifted the sunglasses off her face, the team except sarah, was in awe it's was prentiss after all,

"Prentiss!" screamed Reid

"Yeah, it's me" she sighed, embarrassed

"wait, you faked you're death?" said morgan unhappy,

"well, i don't know you very well so welcome home!" sighed sarah

"my god, prentiss" Hotchner and Rossi said together.

Prentiss was off ease and little fearful

"welcome home." morgan and reid said , smiling

"welcome back" said hotch and rossi.

They all gave her a hug, but prentiss, didn't see seaver anywhere

"where's seaver?" she asked

"transferred." Sarah said

"who are you?" she asked politely

"Sarah Thompson." she replied "Seaver's replacement"

"Nice to meet you,sarah" she said

everyone one on the team had the same question, "is she coming back home?"

Hotcher picked up the courage first asking "are you coming back home with the BAU?"

"Yes, i have no other choice" she giggled

All the team members gave her a hug and cheered

"let's have some fun, shall we!" said sarah.

"wanna dance?" asked Reid to Sarah

"Hell, yes" she cheered

As sarah and reid danced together, morgan walked off to flirt with other girls and hotchner and rossi stayed with prentiss to provide her some one to talk to

**_Thanks all of you for reading , you don't know how much this means to me, well anyways ideas are always welcome and such, update soon! read, and review!_**


	5. Chapter 5

Prentiss has returned

Hotchner has caught Prentiss up to date of the current case

"Well i think it's a arena type battle , murder type case" Said Prentiss

"i came up with that one" Said Sarah.

"And all victims has varying starvation levels" said Morgan

"And that means this sicko, starves them, makes them fight, feeds them one meal and doesn't again till a few hours before the next battle" said Penelope over video cam,

"not to mention that the women are ravaged with the typical rape wounds, defencive and ligature wounds" said rossi

"and we are still no closer to solving this damn case" said Reid.

then the phone rang

"Bau team," hotchner said

"I'm so much smarter than you bozo's" Said a gender neutral voice

Sarah's mind went on the attack "Listen here, you're just covering you're tracks extremely well, but we will find you you son of a bitch"

"Sarah," Reid said with concern "calm down." he sighed.

What the caller said, brought up painful memories for Sarah, when she realized she was in attack, she quieted down and shutted up

"What's the matter agent thompson" said the caller "cat got you're tounge?" he cackled sickly

"nothing, she's doing the right thing" said hotchner in her defence

"you'll never catch me" he said

"how do you, know that?" said Reid

"look, do you want to know what i think?" countered Prentiss

"no, i don't know what you think, prentiss" the caller said

sarah called penelope to see if she was tracing the call

"sir, i'm tracing the call" whispered Penelope

"i think you're a coward, for blitz attacking these citizens and making them kill each other" said prentiss.

"oh really agent pretiss?" said the caller "do you know their deep dark secrets?" he sighed

"regardless, they don't derserve to die this way!" shouted sarah,

the caller hang up.

"penelope tell me you got a trace?" hotchner said

"disposeable cell, sir" penelope said

**_Okay i can't keep going with this chapter like this but the few chapters are going to be the finally of this case, repeat CASE on story read and review like always update soon! :D_**


	6. finale of unsub part 1

**Hi everyone, sorry for the wait guys, it's the next chapter of Prentiss's return Enjoy it! I do not own criminal minds bla bla bla! read at your own risk!**

Thompson shivered in her seat feeling stupid for what happened.

"I'm sorry guys; I never meant to make him hang up." Thompson said in sadness.

"It's okay Thompson." hotchner said.

"Penelope did you get a basic signal from the phone." Reid asked her in desperation.

"Sorry there genius i couldn't." Garcia said.

"Back at square one again?" Sarah said puffed.

"What are we going to do to keep going on this case." Asked Prentiss.

"Review and hope for a lead!" morgan sighed.

"Wait, this isn't the first time we've thought this was the end of it and was it?" Reid said looking at the witness pictures.

"Well no but... it seems hopeless." Prentiss sighed heavily.

"Let's go out on the streets tomorrow afternoon and see if people have seen him." said Thompson.

the next morning..

Sarah is the first to arrive at the meeting spot talking to mel on the phone.

"So you're okay?" she said.

"Yeah, it was a robber I fought off." she giggled

"And Devon how's he?" she asked.

"He got slashed in his arm, he's okay now," she said

"And his birthday he's turning four this year right?" Sarah asked.

"Yes he is and he likes cars and toys you know that right?" Mel giggles.

And then Reid and Prentiss arrive.

"I got to go." Sarah hung up abruptly.

"Who were you on the phone with?" asked Prentiss.

"My sister she was attacked earlier by a robber." She paused. "Just heard from her." She finished.

"Oh is she fine?" Reid asked.

"Yes, she will be." Thompson sighed.

"Oh look here's Hotch, Rossi and Morgan" Said Reid.

"So let's get started." Hotch said.

Thompson and the others grabbed profiles and partners and started walking around town square.

About an hour later...

"So can you be on the look out for this man?" Asked Thompson...

"And call our tipline if you get anything..." Said reid..

"Wow an hour has passed, and we've talked to 6 people and handed out 2 flyers... ugh!" She was flustered.

"Things will hopefully pick up." sighed reid aslo discouraged,

they started heading south-east to the bad nieghboorhood meeting up with hotch and rossi

"have you had any luck?" Asked Reid,

"not really, people are cold here...' sighed rossi.

"i guess we can man the tip line." sighed sarah and reid one after another.

**well i guess this is part one! i just wanted to get something out here part 2 coming up in august-october!1**


	7. spoilers for ideas

**well... as long as my computer is working a better tell you idea i have in mind not nessarily going to do these ideas, you're ideas will help me too dont be afraid to give me an idea for it.**

_Sarah:_

_her past is exposed to the team_

_her fiance takes her and another hostage_

_she attempts suicide to ease the burden on her teamates and family after her attack_

_reid: _

_his mothers metal health gets worse_

_multiple mental health scares_

_prentiss:_

_nothing yet_

_morgan:_

_n/a_

_gracia:_

_n/a_

_rossi:_

_n/a_

_hotch:_

_n/a_


End file.
